warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Moss
Hi! Some rules on my talk page include no swearing,no leaving unwanted messages, please put the three ~s after your message and PLEASE DO put your signature after your message and then I don't know who it's from and then I go nuts! Thank you! XD SHOUTOUT: My dad told me that I could get Crookedstar's Promise AND The Rescue when they come out on the fifth of July! (awesome month by the way) I am SOOOOOO excited! XD Mossnose33, out. 17:37, June 21, 2011 (UTC) (ps, I'm going to be editing my user page so it looks WAY better than it does now. And I might be joining deviantart soon! XD) Please leave a message on the talk page if ya want a Charart! (look on my profile if you want to see the needs for a charart from me.) I just browsed crookedstar's promise (spoiler alert, spoiler alert) and Rainflower is heartless! She totally hates crooked kit because she thinks is HIS fault he broke his jaw. Well if she could just WATCH her kit like a good mother than he wouldn't have broken his jaw. It's Goosefeather's fault that crooked kit has a broken jaw. He chased him on the stepping stones. Welcome! Hello, Mossnose! Welcome to the wiki! If you need any help, have questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to ask me. 22:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome 2 warriors wiki!!!! i do signature requests, so if u need some help, ask me or leave a message on my Talk page. to get there, click the little words on my name to get there!!! hope u have fun in Warriors wiki!!!! 22:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok! Well, the Adopt a User Project is closed, but sure! I can be your friend and help you around this wiki! I just can't officially be your mentor. Now the first thing you need to do is get rid of Poppyfrost on your userpage. Unfortunately, users are not allowed to have a charart from another page. Sucks, doesn't it? Same thing happened to me. You can make your own charart or ask another user, like me, to make you one. And any help you need, don't hesitate to ask, and I'll be glad to help you! 00:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Please don't.... Hi! Welcome to the wiki, please don't add images that are up for approlval that are not approved, no matter how amazing they look ;P Maple♥poolI'm a star gazer~ 13:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) There Ok got rid of Poppyfrost/kit for you, please rember to sign with four '~' when you post on talk pages. Maple♥poolI'm a star gazer~ 14:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Answers to your questions Ok, I see you already deleted Poppykit, so I don't need to do that for you. First, you don't have to sign your name. All you have to do is do the four tildes. Otherwise your name gets signed twice and it's very redundant. Next, for the charart, sure! I'd love to make you on. Just let me get a few things clear. The tortoiseshell only has splashes of brown and white? Or can I add other colors in? Next, does it matter which ear is nicked? Last, what do you mean by invected nose? Sorry for the questions, but I want to make this charart really good! Ok, to make a charart, there are many things you can do. You can download Gimp, go on Pixlr, or Sumopaint. I use Pixlr all the time, but users of Gimp like it more, so it's your choice! Then go to the Project Charart and all the blanks are there for you to use. Ok? If I missed any of your questions, ask me again. Long paragraph. Hope this helped! 19:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok! Uh, you're not creepy! You're awesome! If this is how your good moods are, I hope you're always in one! :P 21:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok for the userboxes, first go to this link: Warriors Wiki:Userboxes. There it gives you a list of all the userboxes on the wiki. Click on one (ex: gender) and you see userboxes that you can use. Then when you see a userbox you want to use, copy the wiki code next to it and paste it onto your userpage. For the box around the charart, that's actually called a charcat. Go to this link: Template:Charcat and the code is there. That's the code for a normal charcat, but for a colored one, it's a whole different code! If you want that one, I can give it to you later or you can just copy it off my userpage. There! Don't worry about asking questions; it makes me feel knowledgable that I actually know the answers! XD 21:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Great! I'll have the charart done in a week or so. 21:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Charart Yeah, I know it looks really bad. It's because I rushed it. Please tell me what to fix and I'll do it immediatley! 23:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Really? That's one of my not-so-good ones. Oh well! If you like it, I guess it's fine! Remember to tell me when you don't need a mentor anymore so that I can congratulate you! It's not going to happen so soon because you were only on for 2 days, but just reminding you in advance! 00:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) XD heheheh.... wanna a signature? 00:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) hehehehehehe.... 'kay, whaddaya want it to look like? 00:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) needed for signatures: links, colors, symbols, fonts, and other... 17:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) there are many different links. i prefer Talk page and user page for your signature. do u want talk page and user page? i'll be in charged with the links. 19:39, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok Great! I hope you like your siggie! Ok the colored code goes like this: Remember, you can tweak it to fit your needs. For ex: Change the colors! Align it left right or center! Remember to put your own charart in. Change the font color! Choose how thick you want your border to be. And remember to add in any extra headings like I did (Important Note)! There you have it. Go crazy! XP 22:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I was checking out your userpage when I realized the charcat code didn't work. Just saying, you have to put the code in the source mode. 01:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I hope it works! 23:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) So when you edit something, look at the top right corner of the editing place. See how it says Text Appearance, insert, and controls? Under controls, there's a button that says source. When you click that, it takes you to source mode, where you can plug in all the codes. 23:40, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll make mossnose as a kit, but remember the image policy before deciding which goes on your userpage. It'll be done in less than a week. K? 23:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and do you want it to be named Mosskit or something? 23:42, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Charart Here it is. Wow, it's one of my worst. Please tell me what to fix and I'll be glad to fix it! 02:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC) okay I have to get off now, but I'll make the pic. later. 18:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker 18:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) hi mossnose the message wasnt for u and i have no idea how that got there, when i visited my friend's talk page the message was there too!! anyway im going to delete it off ur talk page ok ttyl 21:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help Yeah, sure! I'll edit your userpage and fix a few things. 23:20, June 11, 2011 (UTC) There, I fixed it! 23:31, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I fixed Mosskit! Did it get better or worse? 23:47, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh sure! I'll fix it. Sorry,I didn't have an ounce of common sense when I fixed itthe first time! :P 19:15, June 12, 2011 (UTC) There! I fixed it! I aslo fixed your first collapsible box since it wasn't showing. Is it better now? 19:28, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Charcat There! It's all done. XD And don't worry if you feel like you're asking for too much help; this puts my coding skills to the test so I rather like it! 17:34, June 13, 2011 (UTC) You haven't told me yet what your siggie would look like... 20:45, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll get started! I might have to do it tomorrow. Sorry! 23:15, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Yeah, no problem! XD 23:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, i finished it. here:Brambleclaw and Squirrelfight forever!! Yo! My talk! put this code: directions: 1) at the very top of any page that you're in, there should be your profile picture and your username. browse your cursor over it and look under your profile button. 2) look for this page called "My Preferences Page" and click on it. 3) scroll down and look for this section called "Signature." 4) minimize your window that you're currently on and open up another page, and go to your talk page. 5) now, this depends what kind of computer you're on. as for mine, i highlighted the code, right clicked, and clicked copy in a box. 6) minimize the talk page window, and there should be your "my preferences" page.scroll down to signature section again. There's a box in that section that should say Signature: and then a typing box in it. right click again and there should be a box that pops up again, but this time , click paste. 7) Don't forget to check the "Custom Signature" box!!!! believe me, it's super easy, and not as long as you think. if u want your sig. changed, tell me. 23:34, June 13, 2011 (UTC) kk, I fixed it! Just use the code above still. 21:20, June 14, 2011 (UTC) And from my message above, here's the one you asked me to change: Mossnose Brambleclaw & Squirrelflight forever!!!! Sorry for the mistake... 21:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Did u try the code yet? 21:45, June 14, 2011 (UTC) kk! hope it works!!! 21:48, June 14, 2011 (UTC) well hello! I'm not sure about being popular but I try to do as much as I can for this wiki! I joined about three months ago but have figured out most things ( I hope ) wanna be friends? if you have any questions just ask! ok! XD do you need help doing one of these? 00:33, June 15, 2011 (UTC) mkay! Congrats! Yeah, sure, I'll run it over. And congrats on 100 edits! =) 03:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Charart Hi! I'd love to do you a charart, but I see you already have a picture on your page, and unless you're wanting me to make you a new version, then I won't be able to make it. Sorry, it's the rules :( 22:34, June 15, 2011 (UTC) hey! Did you try the siggie code i gave you yet? Just makin' sure... 23:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC) later I'll tell ya later, got ot get of now. 16:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker It's in the CBA stage. :) 14:58, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Not yet. 15:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Try it yet??? 01:40, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... when you post it, it doubles.... I think you're doing it wrong.... you just sign with ONLY four~s... that's it.. 13:21, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Mossnose! To join PCA go to the charart talk page, then go down to the discussion section, (or join, whatever there is) and just post a topic saying that you'd like to join. That's how I did it! 16:09, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Picture You go to My Preferences and it'll take you to the settings for User Profile. Scroll down, and you'll see it says Avatar. In that box, you can get the original choices like you said. But you can also upload a new avatar. When you browse, it'll take you to your system files and you can choose from there! Hope this helped! 16:17, June 19, 2011 (UTC) For the charart, you can use any of the following choices: Gimp, Pixlr, or Sumopaint. If you use one of these, you don't really need the others. And yes, for Gimp you must download it first before using it. 16:18, June 19, 2011 (UTC) You got it correct!!! Do you like it? 17:50, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi! SquirrelFlame told me you were her apprentice. :) 17:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. =) 18:16, June 20, 2011 (UTC) PCA You write a message on the talk page which is here. Then a lead will add you in. 20:59, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Joining You clearly have the idea of joining a project completely wrong. You need nothing to join. All you need to do is leave a message on the PCA Talk Page and a PCA Lead will add you in. I am neither a PCA lead nor the PCA project page so asking me was inappropriate. How do you expect me to know about Crookedstar's Promise? I didn't write the book. How do you know she doesn't appear in a dream? You don't, do you? Try to keep an open mind. Sorry I sounded kind of mean, but what I said was true. 21:00, June 20, 2011 (UTC) No No, just go here and see how it says Create a new image, Open Image from Computer, Open Image from URL, and Open Image from Library? Click Computer. If you do, it will take you into your computer files that are the certain file types. If you click URL, then you have to type the web address. 21:04, June 20, 2011 (UTC) And please sign your message at the end of the page so I know where to find it. K? :) 21:05, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I think someone deleted it or something. Anyway, I uploaded it again. 21:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Idk, I asked Moonflight about it. I don't think there's anything against it as long as both images aren't on your userpage. 22:40, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Nvm, you aren't allowed to have it. I'll put a delete tag on the Mosskit. 22:41, June 20, 2011 (UTC) You can do your own. You just have to delete Mossstar first. 22:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) What's up? You like your siggie? 22:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Photo Photo section? Link? 22:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, I didn't make all of them, only a select few... The ones that I did make are for other users or for PCA. 15:44, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha! I love your picture of the fish! It's cute. VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 17:46, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Fish Oh, the image on your avatar spot. If you don't see it, then let me know. VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 00:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) No, it isn't. 00:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! I'm gonna change it in a minute, so tell me how you like he new one VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 00:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Charart Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Lightningstorm311 offered to make me a new one, so I said yes. Did you watch the video I talked about in my blog? VandalstopperDon't be a bully!!! 02:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Great! That's great! Well, Mistystar did the stripes for my charart, but I changed the coloring a little and did other things. I can't wait until you're a warrior! We'll stay friends afterward, right? 02:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Web address The web address is the same for all computers. Like this: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110313165313/warriors/images/6/69/DeputyLongFemale.png That takes you to the page for the deputy. If you copy and paste that into the URL box, you'll get the blank on pixlr! 02:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon I play White, Pearl, Soulsilver, and the Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of the sky, and yea. That's pretty much it! 06:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) My favorite pokemon is Mew! I think it's super cute! 21:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC) URL The URL box is where you click on Open Image From Url. Then it says URL: . That's where you put the web address in. 22:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Go to this link: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mistyheart/Tutorials 02:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) To know about new users, you usually go to the recent activity and see if any new unfamiliar users are there. 02:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Goodbye...:( Thank you for what you said. Will do. Goodbye. 02:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) sure All i do is copy and paste pics. of the cats on to any background. 18:26, June 23, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker hey im o.t.t.e.r.s.t....a...r i .a.m.sad... ♥Otterstar♥ The lithe cat who saved you.. it says hi im otterstar i am sad ♥Otterstar♥ The lithe cat who saved you.. some one stole my camera that my dad got me ♥Otterstar♥ The lithe cat who saved you.. No. You can tell by going to PCA's talkpage, and checking to see if the image is still up for approval. If its been approved, you won't find it there, but on one of the archives. :) 01:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC)